cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Planum Argazkia
Summary Plain of Atonement; Argazkians are former raiders and warriors. Now a changed people, the men follow a monastic creed of complete peace and humility--while the women form governance and defense. History Founding The Argazkians speak little of their past. There are dark tales of warriors (the Kuru) who raided from Oestpyr to Pintara, killing and eating their foes. Legends attribute them to be the cause of the plagues; and the fall of the Southern Kingdoms. Eventually the Kuru turned upon themselves, slaughtering their own. Those few men who remained swore to never make war again, if the gods would take pity upon them. The Atonement The warriors drove their ships into the southern glaciers, broke their swords, gave up their names; and buried the bones of their fathers with their treasure in the shifting ice. Modern Day Argazkians avoid any contact with outsiders. They live as far away from civilization as possible, dedicating their lives to prayer and atonement. Society Argazkian men are ascetic monks. They forgo any violence. They drink no alcohol, use no drugs; and eat only enough to survive. Men remain celibate, until a woman desires a child. They carry no weapons other than simple hunting tools, and have the most meager of possessions. Argazkian women are far less pious. They, according to the laws of the Argazkian people, can drink, eat, mate, and kill without fear of the gods' wrath. They rule all affairs of the Argazkian people. They decide when children are to be born; and when the elderly must make their final "walk into the White." Government The Argazkians have no formal government. Each man lives and prays for himself. Each woman speaks for the men. Religion Argazkians follow a faith of piety and atonement, the Erruki gods. They believe their gods manifest in a thousand forms, from the sounds in the grinding ice, to the shriek of the wind, to shifting auroras, and the silence of the winter night. The Erruki are both benevolent and cruel. They offer strict rules over the Argazkians: Men are to suffer for the past sins, to atone. They shall never strive, never hoard, and never strike another in anger. The women are to live. They are the gods' mercy made manifest. They shall eat and love, and hold the joy of the people. The death of an Argazkian man is not mourned. It is not even acknowledged. The death of an Argazkian woman, especially in childbirth, brings about a great ceremony of mourning, wailing, and sacrifice. A dead man is an atonement. A dead woman is a punishment by the gods. Warfare Argazkians generally avoid all conflict. Women occasionally band together to drive out giants, fell-wolves, and raiders. They often use a tactic of feigned retreat to send foes to their death from exposure or attack from the sea lions and white bears. Trade Little trade comes into or out of the Planum Argazkia. Wealthy collectors desire Argazkian scrimshaw; valuing it as much as gold. The Argazkians are also rumored to have vast amounts of treasure buried with their former raiding ships (now turned shrines). Food and Drink Argazkian food comes either raw or heavily preserved; cooking is uncommon. Fire, and the fuel for it, is a precious commodity, generally reserved for warmth and light. Argazkians live on a meat-heavy diet of fish, sea mammals, and birds. Grain is almost nonexistent. Fruit and spices are also unknown to them. They collect and preserve roots, grasses, berries and sea weeds in the short summer season, to supplement their diet. Since they live in a wasteland, the Argazkians depend on caching. Large prey, like seal or porpoise, are butchered on the spot. The meat is cached in several different locations. A common winter food is called ''"iacig," ''or "ice meat." After a kill, the blood of the animal is carefully drained and pooled in holes in the ice pack. Liver and other entrails are chopped finely and dropped into the blood. As the blood freezes, ice and snow are shoveled over it. Bones, skin and other inedible bits are scattered far from the holes to distract scavengers. Finally bear scat is placed over the frozen ice to cover the smell of the blood. That way, months later, the hunter and his people can return, and find a preserved food source. A more rare food, a feast item in fact, is ''"tadcig," ''human meat. Argazkian men will sometimes sacrifice themselves to be eaten by the people, according to visions sent them by the gods. It is considered a great honor among the Argazkians, to both be the sacrifice, and to consume it. Location The Argazkians live on the southwestern plains of Oestpyr, on the edge of the Indelos Hvid (the Endless White; southern polar glaciers). Estimated Numbers Unknown. The Argazkians have only been seen of encampments of 20-50 individuals. Known Towns The Argazkians are a nomadic people. They travel between the Forta Kataigida (Storm Camps) and Forta Ilios (Sun Camps). The Storm Camps are found in the far north of Argazkian lands. They amount to little more than a series of twisting tunnels in the permafrost, that serve as protection from the winter storms. The Sun Camps are centered around ancient ships, giant vessels half buried in the pack ice. They are thousands of years old, but remarkably preserved. Allies The Argazkians are loosely allied to the monks of Kiln. Foes Few even know of the Argazkians. The force mages to their north consider them barbarians, deserving only of death. Characters Nameless Nameless is one of the few Argazkian men who has spoken to outsiders. He allowed the Second Southern Expedition to shelter with him. He stands barely five feet tall, with ruddy, windburned skin, with blonde hair and beard. Nameless wears layers of tattered animal skin; and shows injuries from frostbite. Unpesgi, Leader of the Argazki Unpesgi is one of the women of the Argazkian people. She is heavyset, with golden, braided hair, and piercing grey eyes. Unpesgi is the only other Argazkians to speak with an outsider. She is rumored to have had the First Expedition executed for unknown reasons. Comments "Share in life, or be alone in death." --Argazkian Proverb "All tend to a fire; all will be warmed." --Argazkian Proverb "Fear not the men, but their women. For whom they do not kill, they leave wounded to honor the White Deaths bears." --Report of the Second Southern Expedition, Midian Explorers Guild "And do Not be the 'guest of honor.' That means something entirely different to an Argazkian." --Report of the Second Southern Expedition, Midian Explorers Guild Category:Cultures